It has been found that the conventional decorative tree can be used for decoration only and has no other functions. Further, the conventional burglar-proof alarm must be disposed in a hidden place in order to prevent it from being observed from outside thereby making much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sensing decorative tree which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.